AkuSai - Unfinished Missions
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Saix is handing out missions but has a special one just for Axel and himself. and then he opens a door and fun times ensue! Yay my first SMUT FOR THESE TWO FINALLY! Thanks fro reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for HOT AS AXEL'S CHAKRAMS YAOI SMUT! See what I did there...? Hees...


_Holy mother of fuck I love writing for AkuSai holy mother of fuck! I think that this is going to be one of my favorite things to write alongside AkuRoku, USUK, and Zemyx now! One long-ass SMUT for you guys, as promised!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for HOT AS FUCK YAOI SMUT. Well, at least hot as I imagine it… Now the images of what I was thinking about are in my head and I'm blushing at what I wrote omg… Hees. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Saїx, or Axel. Thanks again you guys!_

 **AkuSai – Unfinished Missions**

"Alright, everyone." Saїx pinched the bridge of his nose in his slight frustration at the group. Those who actually had missions today came together in an assembly around him. "There's been a few slight changes. Demyx, your mission to the Underworld is solo."

The blonde in question groaned, gazing at the higher-ranked Nobody with a bit of fear in his eyes. At a wave of the man's hand, he groaned stubbornly and opened a corridor to leave. The blunette turned to the shortest members who stood directly in front of him.

"Roxas and Xion, your mission is unfinished from yesterday. You _know_ which one I'm talking about, and Superior isn't pleased. Go and clean up your work ethic." The pair pitifully walked into the portal that the elder opened for them, the two being so new that they were still unable to open their own.

The last member rested a summoned chakram on his shoulder. A curious glance at the list in Saїx grasp lit up his emerald eyes. "What's mine? I have one, right? I'm ready for it this time." He struck a menacing battle pose. Then he yawned.

"Your mission for now, Axel, is to come with me." The diviner had to keep face for now, just until they reached their destination. Just for now… He kept thinking to the man who walked behind him, his light steps somewhat befitting his affiliation with flame. His gold eyes were trained on each tile underneath his feet, trying to keep any mention of the younger man out of his mind.

It was difficult, keeping their relationship like this quiet. A few members they trusted knew of course. Roxas and the puppet Xion seemed trustworthy for now. Saїx' mind went to the memories of the past nights the two had shared and he had to think through his mind not to go insane from the thoughts of the redhead's soft moans when he was… The blunette's mind stopped when he unlocked and then opened a door that would seem anything but ordinary to the redhead.

"Well then… Why are we here? There's nothing _in_ here." Axel, stepping inside the space, choked a little on some dust and coughed. "It's all gross in here… Something you wanna explain to me?" It took Saїx locking the door behind them and then looking at him with deep yellow eyes in the dim white light to make the younger man understand what his mission today was going to be. He chuckled low and then gasped softly as the elder locked his mouth with his own. His eyes fluttered closed as his hands ran up the diviner's sides and up his back, one fisting in blue hair while the other went to his side of his face, his fingertips playing about with one of the silver piercings the blunette wore.

Saїx gripped the younger man's shoulders and slim waist tight to him, his tongue teasingly slipping into the hot mouth of the fire-dancer. He leaned his head to the side and fought for dominance for a brief time before the redhead gave it up to him with one of those soft moans that sent him over the edge.

The blunette felt a bite at his lower lip and stiffened for a moment before giving a short tug on the crimson spikes that let the younger man know he was doing something amazing... Axel leaned into his mouth and the slow, heavy touch to his back, so unlike his own quick hands. He moaned again, dragging the tail end of the sound into a purr and feeling the elder's hand drift to his front. Specifically, his jacket's zipper.

Feeling Saїx pull the silver piece down after unhooking the extra bits, the redhead kissed along his neck, the touches slowly becoming faster and sloppier as the zipper slid down tooth by tooth. It was pure torture not to feel the elder's hands on him yet… An impatient groan came out of the redhead, sinking his teeth lightly into the blunette's throat.

Then he found himself moaning softly again and moving against the man's fingers as Saїx turned them and pressed the younger man's back to the door, his hands roaming anywhere they wanted on his form. Axel leaned his head back as the elder man licked a line from his neck to his collarbones, the wet patch of skin making him shiver.

"Enjoying it so far…?" The low, half-growl that was whispered into the redhead's ear made him shiver even more. It also gave him the nerve to reach for the elder's zipper and tug it down haltingly, as if he feared what would happen if he went straight to the point. Finally spreading his fingers over the elder's chest, he moaned again in the feeling of his skin against the other man's. He was so cold…

Axel merely nodded slightly in agreement, knowing that the elder would want some sort of response to his question. There was a wicked look in his yellow eyes that the younger man witnessed as he opened his own. He lowered a hand to the redhead's thigh and wrapped his leg around his waist and hip, supporting the flame-dancer's slim weight on himself as he did the same with the opposite leg.

"We're doing this now…?" The fire-wielder's voice was a gasp as he felt a soft bite and a harsh kiss at the center of his chest. He tugged at the elder's hair as harshly as the kiss and felt more than heard the sharp growl that escaped him. "Sorry…"

"Don't say that, because I know you're not sorry in the slightest… And it's not like I don't like it… You know that…" Saїx voice was far more playful now, far off from his silent, cool composure. This was the version of him that was the most fun with Axel, the one who knew everything he liked and everywhere he liked to be touched. Evidence of that teasing self was outlined with the long kiss and the hand that was slipped easily into the redhead's tight pants. How the luna diviner could get in there so easily was a lost thought as a cool touch circled the younger man and made him shiver in the cold. "There's that cute little moan I love…" Axel's face grew to a slight pink, the darkest it could get.

In return for the cool pleasure that Saїx was treating him to, he slid the hand that wasn't tangled up in his hair down his chest and stomach and delving within his pants, bypassing his belt somehow. Finally, somewhere on the guy that wasn't so damn _cold_! A choked sigh and moan blessed the redhead's ears, escaping the elder before he realized it. He went straight for the warmer man's shoulder to moan against his skin, to try to muffle it even though Axel's ears heard every breath he made.

Every time that either of their hands moved, sounds of happy pleasure filled the still air in the room. The pair had to remind each other to be a little quieter every time too, since they had no clue who or what could be listening in on them. A thought that wasn't honestly too far off… Damn Larxene…

"Saїx… I want you inside now…" Axel's voice sounded strained and weak as he pleaded the elder. The blunette had grown a lot, if the evidence that the redhead felt from him was any indication. The hard heat against his hand felt really good, but he wanted more of the diviner.

It only took a few moments before the pair's clothes were thrown about the room and fingers softly pressed around the flame-dancer's entrance. His chest was soon pressed against the wall as the elder man kissed along the back of his neck and shoulders, his opposite hand holding one of the redhead's. Saїx knew for a fact that the younger man was touching himself too, if only to lessen the pain that struck him harshly as he slipped a finger within the tight heat. The man closed his topaz eyes and concentrated on the movements of his lover when he began to move into his hand, prompting him to add more and make it better.

"Axel… Stop doing that…" The blunette swatted the redhead's hand away and stroked him himself, feeling him from both sides. He heard the choked-off moan and felt a hand reach behind, touching his hip as if to check if he himself was still there. The sounds were cut off and muffled by a pale tan hand that was now pressed to his mouth. "Mmm… So you won't be too loud…? Good boy…"

Saїx smiled into his kisses and nipped at the redhead's ear as he slid the third finger within. He felt the shudder of the man who knew that this was the last step before… "Saїx…!" It hurt, but it felt good too… Impossibly good… It made him want to come right then and there, but he wanted to wait for the elder.

A hard heat filled him within seconds of him speaking, making Axel want to scream in the pain. But his hand stopped him, making him know that it wasn't too smart of him. He resigned to short, panting breaths until he felt the soothing touches and kisses end and a squeeze to the hand he held. Rocking back a little on the elder, he drew a shaky breath and listened to the diviner's breathing as he pulled out and shoved back in. The redhead was pleased to hear a strained moan again, making him sure that he'd done the right thing by being quieter...

Blow after blow to that place within made Axel want to tear away his hand and let the elder know how good he was making him feel with his voice, but he stopped himself every time. He wasn't going to be the one to lose his mind. Saїx on the other hand… He was already at his wit's end, if it was anything his kisses, bites, and screamed to the redhead.

"Mine…" His voice growled out, tattooing the tanned skin of the younger man in his grasp with pink and red marks inflicted by his mouth. "Mine forever…" It wasn't possession like Axel had thought it was the first time Saїx had said this, but only an affirmation of how deeply the love that shouldn't be existing within the elder man ran. The blunette was Axel's too, a belonging that the pair shared equally.

Axel's thoughts ran dry as he felt a wonderful heat spread throughout him and a cry curse his end as white stained the already-white wall. He wasn't surprised to hear a similar moan against his skin as he jolted, feeling scalding liquid fill him even more than the elder's heat. Barely feeling the elder man pull out in the pleasure that flooded him, the redhead felt arms twine around him and pull him close and tight against the blunette's warm, damp body.

He pulled off the after-sex look just as well as the fire-wielder knew he did, looking extremely good with half-lidded eyes and messy hair and a slow smile that turned up the corners of his mouth. A smile that just begged to be messed up with a slow, heavy kiss.

"That's my mission for today…?" Axel said it with a laugh on his mouth that was interrupted by a similar laugh and another kiss. The look of slight lust on the elder's face told him that the next thing Saїx said was going to be one of the times he was actually sarcastic.

"Yes… That is, unless you want round two." The two laughed quietly and helped each other make themselves presentable at least before Axel went one way down the hall and Saїx the other. The redhead found himself smiling into his hand, his eyes looking over his shoulder at the all-business version of his partner before he called to him. "Saїx!"

"What is it?"

"I love you!"

Axel could tell that the elder man was smiling as he spoke. "I love you too."

Normal missions were going to be the least of his problems now… It was these rare surprise ones that the fire-wielder was going to have to be wary of. Not that they were a bad thing, _anything_ but bad, but they would make him hurt in unmentionable areas… Axel smiled lightly and walked back to his room, lying on his back and stretched-out until sleep made him finally succumb to the realm of sleep. And all he dreamed about was Saїx…


End file.
